Candor or Dauntless
by thtdamfangirl4
Summary: The war never happened! The group gets together to play Candor or Dauntless (Truth or Dare faction style)! First fanfic! Hope you like it! I promise there will be Foutris fluff and plenty of laughs! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: Time to Play!

**Candor or Dauntless**

**NO WAR. People still do not know about Fourtris, but they are together. Only Christina and Zeke know. Anyways, there was no war so everybody is still alive and well (except Al, cause he killed himself before the war) and they get together to play Candor or Dauntless (the Divergent version of Truth or Dare). So the people playing will be: Tris, Four (Tobias), Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Eric, Lauren, and Peter. And maybe a few guests in the midst of everything. But only for a short period of time. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I am not Veronica Roth, so I cannot rewrite the end of Allegiant, or take credit for the amazing characters and setting she has created. :(**

Tris POV-

I hear a knock at the door, and I groan. I know it's Christina. She insisted on taking me shopping for Zeke's party tonight. I would rather hang over the Chasm, but she blackmailed me into it. I open the door, and Christina just stands there with her credit card. I roll my eyes, but Christina just grins. There is a hungry gleam in her eyes and her smile is mischievous. I start to get nervous. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask her, my voice on edge. She just laughs and grabs my wrist, dragging me to the shopping complex. Three and a half hours and thirteen stores later, I hold nine bags stuffed to the breaking point with clothes, shoes, and makeup. "Why on earth do I need all this stuff for one party?" I ask. She scoffs, as if it should be obvious. "We're going to a party at _Zeke's_!" She exclaims. I just stare at her blankly, urging her to go on. "That means Candor or Dauntless!" She sighs. "Oh, I've heard of that. I don't know what is is though," I say sheepishly. "But why does that mean I need a bajillion different outfits?" I am confused. "Sorry. I forgot you were Abnegation. In Candor or Dauntless, you have to choose either Candor or Dauntless." _Well, that seems obvious, _I think to myself. Christina continues, "If you pick Candor, you have to answer a question truthfully. If you pick Dauntless, you have to do a dare. If you don't want to answer the question or do the dare, you have to remove a piece of clothing. And it can't be a sock or a shoe. So you need layers." I nod in understanding. Then I think of something. "How do you know we'll play Candor or Dauntless? You've never been to one of Zeke's parties before." I raise my eyebrows at her. "Uriah told me," she says, matching my expression. "Okay, time for the most important store!" She adds, dragging me again.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBRK

"No way." I shake my head. "Nuh uh. Not happening. I will not. I refuse." Christina and I stand in front of a lingerie store. "If you have to take off all of your other clothes, you want your undergarments to look nice." She points out. "I don't care. There is no way I'm going in there." I tell her. "If not for everyone else, you have to do it for Four." I groan. I never should have told her about me and Tobias. She continues, "You have to look good for your new _boyfriend_." I sigh, and she just giggles. We enter the store, and 20 minutes later, Christina is satisfied with a thoroughly embarrassed friend with four lacy black/blue/red bras and matching panties, and some of her own. We walk back to our new apartment, and she calls a bunch of our friends. She puts down her phone. "Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Lauren will be here shortly. They will also be getting ready with us." Great. More people to see how embarrassed I can get before I explode. Christina and I are trying stuff on to see what looks good when the others walk in. They all have bags, though Lynn looks even madder than I am about this. Christina squeals in delight, and an hour later, everyone else is dressed and helping me pick what to wear. "Well?" I ask, emerging from the bathroom. Shauna and Chris put their heads together and whisper for a minute. Shauna lifts her head and announces, "We love it! It's perfect!" I am wearing a pair of leggings underneath a short, flowy black skirt with a cami and a crop top and a short leather jacket. Plus black wedges and the "undergarments" Chris made me buy. I smile in relief, grateful to be done. Christina looks at me. "Let us see what's underneath." I give her a _No way!_ look, but she holds up four fingers. I glare at her and show them my bra. It is black pushup with dark blue lace. "Happy? My underwear matches." Chris smiles and they all nod. "Makeup time!" Lauren shouts. _Ugh._ Will this ever be over?

PAGYBREAKY

I look at the clock on the wall as Christina's fingers move swiftly through my hair, making it lok however she thinks will look good. _6:45_. Zeke's party starts at seven. "All done!" Chris exclaims, and I whirl around to look in the mirror. I blink a few times, because I'm pretty sure there is no way the girl in the mirror is me. Yet, she moves when I move, and we have similar features. "Whoa…" I breathe. My hair cascades over my shoulders and down my back in luscious blond waves. There is makeup all over my face, outlining my best features, and making my worse ones melt away. I stand up. I am about five inches taller with the heels. "No wonder you chose to work in the salon and be a fashion consultant." I say to Christina, completely awestruck. "Hey, I'm also going to train the Dauntless-born initiates. Don't forget." She winks at me. I give er a quick hug and thank her. Then the six of us leave for the party.

When we walk into Zeke's apartment, all the guys are already there, and I can smell alcohol. Tobias stares at me, gaping. I glare at him and he gets it. Only Chris and Zeke know about us right now, because we only told our best friends. "I saw that," Christina sings in my ear. I elbow her in the stomach. We all sit down, and for a moment, nobody talks. Then, in unison, Zeke and Uriah scream at the top of their lungs, "CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" Chris looks at me pointedly. I stick my tongue out her. In all the screaming chaos, Tobias catches my eye and winks at me. I smile to myself. Uriah spins around in a circle, and his eyes land on Zeke. "Candor or Dauntless, brother?" "Like you even have to ask!" "Okay, I dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce." Zeke looks at me. "Nothing I haven't done before." He grins. I roll my eyes. Uriah comes back from the kitchen with a bottle of habanero hot sauce. Zeke starts to chug. His face gets really red, and ¾ of the way through, his bloodshot eyes start to bug out of his head. People start to laugh, and I join them. I see why people like this game, and I can _definitely_ see why Abnegation doesn't like it. Zeke puts the empty bottle down, and then drinks four glasses of milk. When he can breathe again, he points to me. "Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" I consider this. "Ummmm… Dauntless." I say. Then Zeke grins. He looks from Tobias to me a few times. Oh no. "I dare you to sit in Four's lap for the rest of the game." He says, wiggling his eyebrows. I shrug, and walk over to Tobias and sit in his lap. I fight off the strong urge to smile. Christina and Zeke wink at us, but no one catches it. "Okay….. Peter! Candor or Dauntless?" I ask. "Candor." He says without hesitation. "Pansycake!" I really have to learn how to block out Uriah. "Who is your crush?" I ask him. He mumbles something, and Christina's eyes go wide. "Sorry, didn't catch that." I say, teasing him. "I like this girl named Haley. She's still Candor." I nod. That's why Christina looked weird. She must know her. "Marlene, Candor or-" Peter is cut off. "DAUNTLESS!" she yells. Peter looks taken aback. Then Shauna whispers something in his ear, and an evil grin creeps across his face. "I dare you to dress up like a unicorn, and run around the Pit scream-singing the Pink Fluffy Unicorn song." He wears a smug expression. Marlene says nothing, so Uriah jumps up and runs into one of the rooms. He comes out holding a pink fluffy unicorn costume. I am about to ask, but Chris beats me to it, "Where did you get that costume?" she asks incredulously. Uriah frowns at her. "In the closet." Chris and I exchange looks and agree on _Weird family_. Marlene emerges from the bathroom in the costume, a smile on her face. "Let's do this!" she says. I try to suppress a giggle, but it comes out a little bit. We follow her out to the Pit. She starts skipping and singing her heart out:

_PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS (7X)_

_NOW LETS TEST YOUR KNOWLEDGE AND SEE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED SO FAR!_

_WHAT COLOR ARE THE UNICORNS?_

We answer with her: _PINK!_

_WHERE ARE THEY DANCING?_

We are all laughing hysterically: _RAINBOWS!_

_USE ONE WORD TO DESCRIBE THE TEXTURE OF THEIR MAGICAL FUR!_

At this point, I am wheezing: _SMILES!_

_PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS (7X)_

_PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON DANCING ON RAIN!_

We run back to Zeke and Uriah's cracking up. I see people on their phones. Obviously, this had been recorded. I suspect it will have a million hits within an hour.

Marlene is still cheery. We sit back down, with me on Tobias's lap. Marlene taps her chin, and her eyes land on me. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor," I reply. "Pansycake!" I glare at Uriah and he shuts up. "Who was your first crush?" My heart starts racing, because it was Four, and I don't want to admit it. Then an idea pops into my head. "I liked this guy, Tobias Eaton. He was Abnegation." I smile. Christina looks at me funny, because I told her Four was my first crush. And she can tell I'm not lying. I feel Tobias gently squeeze my side without anyone noticing. Zeke and Chris look at each other, then at me and Tobias. I look right at Chris and say, "You know the question." "Dauntless." She replies. I scratch my chin in thought, then say, "Go up to the first guy you see in the hallway, kiss him, and ask him to marry you with a ring pop." Zeke goes to get a ring pop. He hands it to her, and me, Christina, Uriah, and Will go out into the hallway. Eric walks by. I shake with silent laughter. Chris runs up to him, kisses him and gets down on one knee. Eric just stares at her in shock. She pulls the ring pop from the wrapper and says, "Eric Whateveryourlastnameis, will you make me the happiest girl on the planet and let me be Mrs. Whateveryourlastnameis?" She gives him the puppy dog face. Then I can't hold it in anymore, and neither can Uriah and Will. We start cracking up, and Eric glances over at us. He starts to look less shocked and confused. "Candor or Dauntless?" He asks, and I just nod, rolling on the floor laughing. He grabs the ring pop from Christina and licks it. Then she breaks down too. Will is the first one to stop laughing. "Wanna play?" He nods to Eric. He shrugs, "Why not?"

We enter the room again, laughing uncontrollably, and Eric follows. Everybody looks confused, and some are glaring at Eric. As I sit back down on Tobias's lap, he asks me, "Why is he here?" We explain what happened in the hallway, and minutes later, even Tobias is laughing. And everyone has decided that this is just a good chance to mess with Eric. Then we explain what's happened so far in the game to Eric, so he's caught up. Chris sits up straight and asks, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor," he says, surprising me. Uriah says nothing. Smart boy. "What's your real name?" Christina asks. I get up and Tobias pulls his shirt off. Then I sit back down. "Well, could've predicted that one." Chris says. "Well then why did you ask?" Tobias asks her. "There's a small chance you could have told." She retorts. Whatever. I'm just glad he's shirtless. Tobias looks around. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks. "Dauntless." Tobias grins. "I dare you to let Zeke give you a blindfolded makeover." Shauna considers this. Then she pulls off her skirt, leaving her leggings, shirt, and undergarments. "I probably wouldn't let Zeke give me a makeover even if he could see. If he couldn't, he'd just keep poking me in the eye." She explains. Most of us nod in agreement. "Eric. Pick." She says. Eric looks up, "Dauntless." "You have to let Christina dye your hair and paint your nails bright pink." "Permanent or temporary dye?" He asks Shauna. "Christina's choice," she says, nodding to Chris. Christina smiles evilly. Eric pulls his sweatshirt off. "Will!" He snaps, "Candor or Dauntless." "Candor," Will decides. "PANSYCAKE!" "It's not coming back!" Lynn groans at Uriah. "What's your most embarrassing fear?" Will blushes and says, "Fairies." Everyone starts laughing, and Will just grows redder. Through laughter, Uriah says, "No, THAT'S what makes you a pansycake!" We all groan. "It's not coming back, bro." Zeke says to him. Will just says, "Lynn." "Dauntless. Duh." she replies. Marlene gets an evil glint in her eyes and whispers in Will's ear. Will shrugs, "Okay. Lynn, you have to let all the girls give you and extreme makeover and keep it like that for the rest of the night." Lynn groans, but agrees. 25 minutes later, we come back from our apartment with Lynn dressed in pink and black, in full makeup, and Chris made her hair look even longer, giving it a gorgeous pixie cut look. The guys nod, impressed. And then we sit back down and continue to play.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reveal

Tobias POV-

An hour later, every person there has gone at least twice more, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Peter, and Lauren have all thrown up, Tris and I have kissed twice, Will did a rendition of Squirrels in my Pants, Christina and Will played seven minutes in heaven, Eric is pantless, Zeke wears no shirt, Peter is in his boxers, Tris lost her jacket and crop top, and Marlene has just decided to make me her next victim. "Candor or Dauntless, Four?" "Candor." I reply. Marlene smirks. "Are you single? And if you aren't, do you think your girlfriend would mind that Tris is sitting on your lap?" I just tell it straight. "No, I am not single. And I seriously doubt she would mind." Every jaw in the room drops except for Eric, who looks bored, and Tris, Zeke, and Christina are all faking. Zeke just winks at me, and Tris and Christina exchange a glance, and the Tris just smiles. Christina knows how to act. "Who is it?" She asks excitedly. I glare at her and the rest of the group. "None of your business." I snap. They leave it alone for a while. I turn to Eric. "Candor or Dauntless, Eric?" He looks up. "Uhh… Candor." Uriah whispers, "Pansycake," but then shuts up when Eric glares at him. "If you could kiss one of the girls in this room, who would it be?" I ask him. He glares daggers at me, making it obvious that he likes someone here, but I don't care. "Lauren." He says. Lauren looks surprised and a little offended. I kind of feel bad for Eric, but obviously, the feeling isn't mutual, because he turns to me with an angry glint in his eyes. "Dauntless," I say before he can even ask. "You. Tris. Zeke's room. Ten minutes. Whatever you want." He says slyly. I can tell that he thinks she's going to be annoying and ask me a billion questions about the girl I'm supposedly dating, but he's wrong. Sometimes I wonder how he came from Erudite. I shrug, and Tris and I go into Zeke's room and sit on the bed. We talk for about forty seconds before we end up kissing. After what feels like seconds, the door bangs open, and everyone stares at me an Tris, because we just jumped apart after they saw us making out. "I bet your girlfriend would mind that." Someone mutters from the back of the group. "Again, doubtful." Tris says. I look at her and she nods. Then Will looks back and forth between Tris and I, saying, "Wait… So…. Ohhhh… You two are…. Gotcha." The others register his words, and again, most jaws drop. Zeke is grinning at me like a madman, Christina has her hands over her mouth, failing to cover up a wide smile, Peter, Eric and Lynn look disgusted, Shauna is going, "Awww…", Lauren is grinning and shaking her head, saying, "I knew it.", Marlene is just staring, and Uriah is laughing. I frown at Uriah. Tris just says, "Uri, why are you laughing?" "Oh, no. It's not you guys. It's everybody else's reactions." Uriah explains. We nod our understanding. "Well, are we going to keep playing or what?" Tris says. With that, we walk back into the living room. Tris sits back on my lap, and I wrap my arms around her. She leans back and gives me a quick kiss. "Before we continue," Lauren starts, "Can I just ask who knew?" Zeke and Chris raise their hands. Will looks offended. "You didn't tell me?" he asks Christina. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone!" She says raising both of her hands in surrender. Zeke is currently having the same argument with Shauna and Uriah. I laugh, and so does Tris.

When we finally get back to the game (after many unanswered questions for Tris and I), it's my turn. I look at Tris. "You know the question." She raises her eyebrows at me. "Really? You can't figure out my answer?" "Got it," I say, turning to Zeke. "Go get it." He nods eagerly, comes back with a loaf of bread, and hands it to Tris, "Eat," we say in unison. She eyes it suspiciously. "What did you do to it?" She asks me nervously as Zeke sits down again. "Would I do that?" I ask her. She stares at me. I pretend to be offended. "We didn't do anything to it." I tell her. She looks at Christina, who says, "He isn't lying." Tris shrugs, and a few minutes later, the entire loaf is gone. She blinks a few times like she just got up, and looks at me. "Hiii," she says in a light voice. Zeke and I start cracking up, and Tris joins us. Then we calm down, and Tris says, "What's so funny?" Zeke laughs again, and it takes everything in me to keep a straight face as I tell her, "Oh, nothing. Just an inside joke." Then she starts giggling again, and I stifle some more laughter. Christina ogles at me. "What was in that bread?" she asks incredulously. I look her in the eye and say, "Amity peace serum." She just frowns. "But you said you didn't do anything to it. And you weren't lying!" I nod, "The Amity put it in their bread. in small doses, like one or two pieces, it keeps them peaceful, but a whole loaf will make her loopy for about an hour." I say, then burst out laughing.

Tris looks at me and giggles, "Hi!" "Hi," I manage. Then everyone starts asking her questions, and she answers them. Marlene asks, "What do you _really_ think of Four?" Tris just says, "I think…. it comes after three." At this point, everyone starts cracking up. Tris cracks up too, just because she feels like it. "No, I meant your boyfriend," Marlene wheezes, pointing to me. Tris frowns, then she looks back at me. Her face lights up. "Oh him! Umm…. I think he's really handsome and really sweet, but only to me, and he can be really scary, and he threw knives at me, and he's different, and I don't really get why he likes me, cause I'm not very nice-" I cut her off, "What the heck are you talking about?" "Well, it's true. And she's not very pretty, either, is she?" Peter interjects. I start at him, but Tris gasps. I look at her, and she is smiling radiantly. "I get it now! You're not very nice either!" More hysterical laughter. "Can I finish now?" she asks us. We all nod. "I think he's very skilled, really brave, the perfect model for Dauntless, I think he's really protective of me, and perfect in general. I think….. no, I know, that I love him." She finishes. There are a lot of gasps. Everyone's eyes go wide. I turn her around so she faces me. "I love you too." And with that, I kiss her. Christina starts crying. All the girls, even Lynn, go, "AAWWWWW…." and Uriah joins them jokingly, but smiles at us. Zeke claps me on the back, "Didn't know you had it in you, man!" I grin. Tris is smiling and laughing, and then I remember that she is still on the peace serum. "Guys!" I yell. Everyone looks at me. Tris giggles. I roll my eyes. "Are we seriously done messing with her?" I ask. Everyone grins and shakes their head.


	3. Chapter 3: Peace Serum

**OMG I am SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER. Homework, rehearsals, performing arts classes, etc. Sooo… anyway here's chapter three. Hopefully you all like it. I have tried to make it extra amazing since it's been over a month. Oh, and to FactionMixer, I will take your advice. I typed it on my phone the first time, so it was hard to remember. I get lost in writing.**

**Disclaimer: If I were Veronica Roth, would I really be writing Fanfiction for my fellow fanpeoples or would I be doing something good for the world, like recalling Allegiant and rewriting the ending?**

Tris POV

Tobias is staring at me. He's scratching his chin and has an expression on his face that I have seen before, but can't place a name to. I stare blankly at him, my mouth open. I hear someone giggle, and I have the urge to join them.

"She's like a hysterical, giddy puppy." Uriah whispers into Mar's ear as she attempts to regain her composure.

I blink repeatedly, and then laughter escapes my lips. After a few minutes of rolling on the floor with Marlene and Uriah, I suddenly stop when I see Tobias's face. He doesn't look like he's having nearly as much fun as we are. I imitate his face, biting my lip, scrunching my eyebrows, and scratching my chin. Zeke shakes with laughter at my impression, which makes me giggle again. Tobias's eyes go wide and an enormous smile spreads across his face. I brighten, glad to see him enjoying himself.

He grabs my arm. "You're coming with me."

"Take a chill pill." I say, pressing my lips to his as he turns at my words. He pulls away and smirks. "Uriah, you're coming too." He leads the way down the hall, and I skip after the two boys. I hear Uriah whisper, "She sounds like she's five." I twirl around in a circle to see who they're talking about, but there's no one behind me. Strange.

PAGEBREAK!  
>I sit in the bathroom with Uriah, waiting for Tobias to come back. I am on a stool in front of the mirror pushing the sides of my face up and down, from smile to frowns, from smiles to frowns. It looks silly. I turn to Uriah and start to peel and pull his face up and down until Tobias comes in with a huge pink bag. I twirl my hair, letting the cool breeze hit my face.<p>

Uriah frowns. "Four, why do you have Christina's makeover bag?" He asks cautiously.

'Four' grins wickedly. "Because you are about to give Tris a 'gorgeous' makeover," he says, putting air quotes around gorgeous. I gasp, excited.

"That's so nice of you to do, Uri," I squeal. Within seconds, Uriah is wearing the same wide grin that Tobias is.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKYAYYYYYYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYY!

"Almost done," Jean Paul says in his French accent. Four stands behind him, trying not to laugh. I don't get why. Laughing is so much more fun than holding it in. I'll have to explain this to him later. Right now I'm getting a makeover.

"Nice accent, Uriah," Zeke says, listening in at the door.

I frown, confused. This face doesn't feel nice, but I want to know. "What are you talking about? Uri's in the other room. This is my new French stylist, Jean Paul." I say, pronouncing his name the way he did, with a thick French accent.

"Sure looks like Uri to me." Zeke manages through laughter.

"Close your eyes, just eye shadow and then we are done." Jean Paul commands. I close my eyes and an image of Tobias is clear in my head. I start bouncing vigorously in my seat. The brush pokes me a few times, but I don't care. When I open my eyes, Zeke frolics down the hall, and I hear him announce, "May I present to you all the New and improved Tris Prior."

I walk into the room with a smile plastered on my face. I see jaws drop, and thee spilt seconds later, I hear nothing but laughter. Marlene is rolling on the floor, as is Lynn. I laugh for a minute, but then I stop to ask, "Where's Uri?"

"Here," someone wheezes from behind me. I see him and the smile reappears on my face. I look at Zeke, and then Uriah again. "You're right," I say, cocking my head to the right while I look at Uriah, "he does look like Jean Paul. Just without the beret."

Tobias looks at me, voice full of laughter and eyebrows raised, and says, "Tris, Jean Paul wasn't wearing a beret." I shrug. People are still laughing in the living area, so I join Marlene and Lynn on the floor, stuck in a giggle fit.

PAGEBREAK_TIME_ON_THE_FANFICTION_OF_ME!

Ten minutes later, people are calm. Shauna makes a request, "Can we get back to the game, but everything is for Tris?" I close my eyes and hum Pink Fluffy Unicorns to myself. Tobias says, "I'll speak for her on this one occasion: Yes, yes we can."

In a matter of seconds, we are sitting in a circle, and I am in the center, still humming to myself. "Tris," Will says, catching my attention. I open my eyes. "Candor or Dauntless?"

I tap my chin, trying to think, but all my brain will tell me is _Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Tobias is preeettyyyy… pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! HIIIII!_ "Candor," I sing.

"What is Tobias's real name?" My head stops singing. _Do NOT tell them,_ it says. _Okay, I won't_, I reassure it. I shake my head and remove my skirt. Will looks disappointed.

"What is your middle name?" Lauren asks. "She doesn't have one," Tobias says. Everyone looks shocked. "In Abnegation, it's selfish to think of yourself as worthy of more than two names at most."

I giggle. "Abnegation. That's a funny word." I start singing it in men's opera, and everyone but Uriah cracks up. He joins me, singing the female harmony.

PAGEBREAK

I yawn and rest my head on the couch behind me. When I bring my head up a few minutes later, I find Tobias looking at me lovingly. I glare at him. "It's still not funny." I tell him.

"You would've found it hilarious had it been anyone but you." He says pointedly.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been my boyfriend who coerced me into consuming loopy juice."

"Hey," he says, pretending to be offended. "It's peace serum. And plus, some good came out of it." He finishes, giving me that look again. I look at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not remember what happened less than an hour ago?" I try to think, but it's all hazy. I look around our circle for help or maybe just a hint. Christina gives me a rocker sign, but with her thumb pointed outward. I frown at her.

Will sighs, exasperated. "That symbol is sign language for I love you." "Okay…." I say, still confused. Then it hits me. I whip my head towards my boyfriend. "Did I tell you I loved you?" I ask him, shocked.

He looks hurt, disappointed. "Yeah, but obviously you didn't mean it if you're so surprised that you would say it."

"T- Uh, Four, that's not why I'm surprised. I didn't say it to you when I wasn't _drugged_," I say glaring at him and then Zeke, who smiles sheepishly, "because I thought it was too early and it would scare you off. I'm surprised you're so happy that I actually did say it."

"Just happy, huh?" Marlene smiles. I look at her. "Tris, do you remember anything?" I think really hard. "Just a French dude, a pink bag, a loaf of bread, and a lot of laughter." I say. "He said it back, Tris." She says softly, looking at me and gesturing to Four.

I turn to him, ecstatic and touched, tears welling up in my eye, which I must say, does not happen often. He gives me that look again, like I'm the only thing in the entire world that will ever matter to him, and it comes flooding back, and it all makes sense. "Really?" I almost whisper. He nods. I lean in and catch his lips with my own. When we pull away about a minute later, we both say, simultaneously, "I love you." I laugh and put my head in his shoulder as he puts his arm around me.

"Yuck," Lynn says. "Can we get back to the game? Two _people_ have gone since Tris 'woke up' and they both chose Candor. We need some Dauntless fun to start happening in here." Uriah and I both grin at the fact that she had to put forth a great effort to stop herself from saying pansycakes instead of people. We all nod in agreement, ready to start the game again.


	4. The Deadliness of Cinnamon

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the fact that Zeke and Uriah have weird stuff in their closet just for the use of Candor or Dauntless. That wasn't in the books. But all characters and locations go to Veronica Roth, our pure evil, yet loved, leader.

Tobias P.O.V.

These past two hours have been the weirdest of my life. And, I have to say, also the best. I didn't really even want to come to Zeke's party. Then he told me Uriah had invited his friends, which included Tris. So, I got blackmailed into the best night of my life. I'm okay with it. For starters, Tris walked in looking drop-dead gorgeous, but to me, she always does. Then two turns into Candor or Dauntless, she's sitting on my lap for the rest of the game. An hour later, I get to make out with her for ten minutes. Then we don't have to keep our relationship a secret. Then I got her loopy on Amity peace serum. Then she told me she loved me, and I said it back. Then she woke up. And I found out that what she said wasn't some side effect from the peace serum. So, yeah. Best. Party. Ever.

And now we play.

* * *

><p>Lynn's eyes scan the circle, pausing on a few faces, until landing solidly on Uriah."Uri, Ca-"<p>

"I AM NOT A PANSYCAKE! NO CANDOR! BOO CANDOR! DAUNTLESS! WOOHOO!" Uriah responds.

"Cinnamon Challenge." Lynn counters. Uriah's eyes almost bulge out of his head. He gulps. I feel the same wicked smile that is on everyone else's face right now spreading over my own.

Tris looks up at me, "What's the cinnamon challenge?" I'm used to being from Abnegation and not knowing things, so I smile at her. I've learned everything I missed in Abnegation over the past two years at Dauntless.

"You have to swallow an entire tablespoon of cinnamon. Without liquid. It's impossible. It's like acid powder going down your throat. It's awful, but a lot of people, okay, Dauntless, do it on purpose to prove that they're stronger than everybody who failed. People throw up, cough up cinnamon for days." I explain to her. Her pupils grow bigger, and her mouth opens a little.

"And- and Uri's going to have to do that?" She asks worriedly.

"He'll be fine," I tell her. "I've done it." Crap. Definitely should not have said that.

She gasps and her eyes stay those big, round, blue orbs of worry. "Why?"

My response is gesturing at the game around us, and pointing at Zeke. She relaxes and laughs, realizing that the cinnamon challenge can be very fun to observe, but not fun to go through. _Poor Uriah._

Uriah finally speaks, "Get the cinnamon. And a trash can and a bottle of water for when I'm done. I'm going to kick this cinnamon's ass. It's not gonna beat me this time."

Tris laughs, "You've done this before?" Uriah looks at her gravely and nods. Then holds up eight fingers. She covers her mouth and suppresses laughter.

Zeke enters the room, his eyes dark and his hands shaking. He hands a giant spoon of cinnamon powder to Uriah and shakes his head. "I am so sorry, little brother." He says, his voice actually cracking. He places the trash can next to Uriah, along with a bottle of water.

"Who's videotaping?" Uriah asks.

Zeke looks pained as he says, "Uri, you don't really want your torture recorded again, do you?" Uriah frowns, "I told you, this time, the cinnamon's going down." Zeke tries to say something, but Uriah stops him. "And this time, it's not coming back up. Somebody record."

Nobody has the heart to record him. He turns to Marlene. We all know they like each other. "Will you do it, Mar?" He asks. She painfully sighs, and shakes her head. "Please?" She shakes her head again. "Lynn?" He begs, with puppy dog eyes. She nods slowly. He goes into his room and brings out a treasure map. He hands it to me. "It's to my stash of cake. In case I don't make it." We all laugh. Every time he takes the challenge, he acts more and more serious about it killing him.

He shoves the spoon in his mouth, then removes it, void of cinnamon powder. So, it's in his mouth. I see him struggling not to cough. He seems to be conjuring saliva and mixing it so that it goes down easier. Small puffs of breath come out his nose. Swirls of cinnamon are mixed with the air. And then he tries to swallow. I expect him to break out coughing and throw up like he usually does, but then he opens his mouth. My jaw drops, "It's empty. His mouth is empty."

People start to cheer and Zeke lifts him in the air, trying to start the process of lifting Uriah on our shoulders, but Uriah wheezes, "Put... down... need... water..." So Zeke drops him and hands him the water bottle. Uriah chugs it. When he comes back up, he turns to Marlene and makes out with her for about three minutes. They come up for air, and they're both grinning like idiots, but I get it. That's probably what I looked like after I finally kissed Tris. Then he faces Lynn. "Did you get it all on video?" He asks her.

Lynn nods. "Even your little spit swap there." She says, raising her eyebrows. Uriah doesn't show the slightest sign of embarrassment. He triumphantly screams at the top of his lungs, then abruptly stops. He drags me and Lynn to a room in the back, sits me down at a computer, and makes Lynn hand me her phone.

"Put it online. But after you're done, you have to make it show on every screen in the Dauntless compound." He instructs. I nod. I've done this before. Like, when Zeke chugged a gallon of milk in ten minutes. A few minutes later, I press enter.

I turn to Uriah. "You have one minute until this plays on the pit screen, along with every single Dauntless member's devices. We should go watch." I inform him. He screams triumphantly again and runs out of the room. We run after him. Within seconds, our entire group is following a screaming Uriah into the pit, all half clothed.

* * *

><p>We sit back in the circle. Tris and Shauna still have their undershirts on, and Christina decided to stick with an unclosed leather jacket, but everyone else is left with only their undergarments. It's been two hours since we returned from Uriah's victory lap around the compound, but he's still wearing a proud smile. Marlene sits in his lap now, and Shauna is sitting on Zeke's shoulders. We have found out that Peter's most embarrassing memory is the time he accidentally got a pillow sewed over his head and onto his shirt, and that Haley girl asked him if she looked fat. He thought about what she looked like the day before, and couldn't lie. He said yeas. She yelled at him, about how he couldn't even see her and he thought she was fat. That was the end of any chance he had with her. Eric has had his head and chest shaved.<p>

Will took a truth serum and told everybody what he really thought of them. We went through Marlene's fear landscape. Tris was asked about "that guy", Tobias Eaton. That's how she lost her leggings. I had to tell one of my fears. I said heights. That doesn't involve some haunting part of my childhood. Or the one about Tris. I couldn't say that one. Christina refused to do the ghost pepper challenge, but we did get it out of her that she's afraid of moths.

Peter's eyes land on me. They are glinting evilly. "Dauntless." I say. If I pick Candor, they ask what my real name is. Again. And I only have my boxers on. And then he looks put off. Then his eyes light up. "We go through your fear landscape."


	5. Chapter 5: Roll with the Punches

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!**

**I totally get Rick Riordan now.**

**Anyway, thanks for your wonderful reviews and for making me feel evil (seriously, you guys should try it. it feels AWESOME)! But, really, you guys are awesome. I'm so glad you guys like my story. I'm not sure how much longer this fic is going to be, because I have always been really bad at truth or dare in real life, so I'm having trouble coming up with good stuff for the Dauntless crew. So, any suggestions are much appreciated. **

**I'm also writing, like, four other fanfictions right now, so I apologize for all of my late updates before. If you're a Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fan, please check out my other fanfic, Capture The Flag! It's about Jason and Piper, and it's finished! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I did not write the Divergent Trilogy. I did, however, write this. It is not plagiarism. Thank you to the amazing (but evil) Veronica Roth for giving me something to love and write about.**

Tris P.O.V.

"We go through your fear landscape." Peter says evilly to Tobias. _Oh, no._ Tobias looks at me, eyes full of panic. I start hyperventilating, quietly, and only Tobias notices. Then his eyes light up with an idea, and I look at him with and expression that says, _Is it okay to relax?_ He nods, letting me know that he has this under control.

"No." He replies calmly, but there is an undertone of fear that gives his voice a slight tremble, undetectable if someone doesn't know him like I do. I am relieved for a second. But only a second. I remember the consequences of his actions. I whip my head around at him, eyes wide.

"You have two choices, Peter. Either I take off my boxers and have Tris get me a blanket to wrap around my waist before I do, or we work something out." Tobias continues. I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Peter leans forward, intrigued. He cups his chin in his palm and rests his elbow on his knee. "Go on."

"I go through alone. You watch me, but don't see my fears."

"Ha-ha-ha. Not happening." Peter attempted to stare him down.

"Then send someone in with him." I suggest.

Peter raises his eyebrows. "Not a bad idea, stiff. Four, here's the deal. Someone goes with you. When you come out, they tell us everything that you guys went through."

"One person?" Tobias asks. Peter nods. "Fine. But it has to be Tris."

Peter scoffs, "No way in hell are we going to trust your girlfriend to tell us your biggest fears. Pick someone else, cause that's not gonna happen."

Tobias looks to me, looking a little desperate.

"Chris." I propose, looking back at him.

He smiles a little. Christina's head pops up at the sound of her name. "Me?"

"Yes." I confirm, not breaking eye contact with Tobias. To him, I say, "I trust her."

He studies my face for a moment, searching for a hint of doubt, then seemingly decides that I have made the right choice. "Okay. BUT-" He emphasizes, looking at Christina sternly, "-We never speak of it past the group discussion. Okay?"

I bite my lip. Thoughts race through my head a mile a minute. They're all going to find out about Marcus. He will no longer be Four. Tobias will be laughed out of Dauntless. I'll lose him.

But he is smart. He will think of something. I know him. And I know Christina. I take a deep breath as she smiles and speaks her approval, "Deal. Shall we?"

She rises from the floor and everyone follows her until it's just me and Tobias sitting. I get off of his lap and offer him a hand. "C'mon. " I give him a reassuring smile and he laces his fingers with mine and stands. We all leave the room and walk towards the fear landscape room.


	6. Author's Note

**Hello to all my readers! I just wanted to sincerely thank you for the outpouring of reviews, favorites, and follows I have gotten from you all! I love you guys and you have been like, SO super supportive and just Oh-My-God fantastic. You guys are the best readers ever and I love writing this story.**

**I must wholeheartedly apologize for being gone for so long... but I am now here to stay! I got so many reviews begging me to write more, and it made me realize just how long I'd been gone. I am currently sitting at my house waiting around and doing nothing, so instead of the homework I probably SHOULD do, I'm gonna write (and hopefully post) chapter six in the next hour. It's a biggie! And please, review or message me with ideas, because every time I've ever played truth or dare, the questions boil down to a basic "Who do you like?" and the dares go about as far as "Kiss (insert name here) on the cheek."**

**So, that's all I have to say for now! Please keep up the love and reviews and PLEASE don't hesitate to message me I like to make friends! Thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOO much for everything! And don't forget to check out my other stuff, which I will also be posting more of!**

**Love you all!**

**-Megan 3**


	7. Chapter 6: A New World of Fear

**Disclaimer: The fact that I have to go through this excruciating and annoying formality of trying to convince you guys that I am not Veronica Roth, nor did I write the Divergent Trilogy, is an example of why and how those things are not true of my being. Now, if you are unable to wrap your head around this concept, then you are much appreciated, because she is fantabulous. (And I will be signing fake autographs in the lobby for you.)**

Tobias P.O.V.

My forehead rests on Tris' as she reassures me. I grasp her hands tightly, not wanting to let go.

"It's going to be fine. You and Chris are smart. You can do this."

"But she can't lie. She used to be Candor. She can't lie. She won't lie." Tris sighs and pulls my mouth to her own. She pulls back too quickly, not getting me out of this situation, leaving me a little breathless. I blink, and she smiles back.

"Go." She whispers, giving my hand a final squeeze before going over to Chris. They hug, and I see Tris murmur something in Chris' ear and then let go.

"All right, it's go time." Peter's whiny voice echoes through the room.

* * *

><p>I stand between four white walls with Christina by my side. I take a deep breath to steady myself, eyes closed. I feel her hand rest on my arm, and she says, "Hey. You're going to be fine." I nod and open my eyes.<p>

"They can see us. They can't hear us." I say quietly. Christina looks at me quizzically, so I open my mouth to explain, but I am stopped by a wall slamming into my back.

I see Chris struggling with the weight of a wall and I gasp, "They can't be stopped. You just have to make yourself small. Try to let go of the fear."

"Wow." She breathes as she's crouching to the floor. "You're really calm and steady minded in your fear landscape."

I shake my head. "No. Tris taught me that." I think about that time I was in here. With her. I could actually control the fear. Well, more than all the other times.

As the walls close in, Christina's voice sounds far away as she asks, "You've taken Tris through your landscape?" I gulp and nod my confirmation. My breathing speeds up, and I start to lose control of my thoughts.

Christina pushes her hands against the wall, so I decide to do the same. Moments later, the walls disappear.

She looks up at me and asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah. For now. Now listen. I've been in here since that time with Tris. Twice. The landscape is different. I need you to pretend that one of my fears doesn't exist. Replace it with an old one."

Her eyes grow wide. "You want me to lie?"

"Please. If they find out... It will be bad." The room starts to darken, so I talk faster. "Heights."

"What?"

My speech overlaps hers. "It's the fear that disappeared from the landscape. After Tris and the ferris wheel, I'm scared, but brave enough that it's totally controllable. I need you to tell everyone that it's still in here. Heights instead of... well, you'll know. Can you do that?"

As she says yes, the table and the girl appear. Christina is silent as I pick up the gun and point it at the faceless woman. Chris' eyes show understanding and sympathy as I pull the trigger.

"You're going to need to pretend to jump off of a building after this one. That way, they see heights as one of your fears." She tells me. I look back at her. She's actually really smart. Or Will is just rubbing off on her.

I nod, and brace myself for the third fear. The room turns into an Abnegation house. Christina looks at me. "You were a stiff too?" But I quiet her with a hand gesture, my eyes closed in terror.

I hear the growl of his voice, confirming my worst insecurities. The scuffle of his shoes, making the hair on my neck stand on end. The snapping of the belt, sending me back to my childhood.

My skin burns with the sting of the leather. Somewhere in all of the trauma-filled memories, I hear a gasp, but ignore it to focus on the situation.

Three lashes. That's all I let him get in. I grab the belt as he strikes, and though it whips my hand, I breathe through gritted teeth and wrap it around my left wrist and pull with all the muscle I spent the last two and a half years building so that I no longer had to be afraid.

I pull my right arm back, and as I propel my fist forward to hit my father's face, I yell, "JUMP!" Christina gets the message and we both jump as high into the air as we possibly can. When we land on our feet, we are standing outside my apartment.

My back slides against the wall and my hands run through my hair. "Oh my God. Four." Christina breathes. I look up at her. I can see tears stinging her eyes, threatening to spill.

"Marcus Eaton. Just the perfect role model for our society, right?" I spit, not at her, or at anyone really. Just at him, a ghost of my past who isn't there to hear me. I look at my shoes. "I had to get out. So I came here. Made sense. Got a new name so no one ever had to know. What, did you think I was born 'Four'?" I say as she looks at me, concerned.

"No." She retorts.

"Then what? Why are you looking at me like I'm hurt?" I ask her bitterly. This is why Tris was the only one I ever told.

"I'm looking at you like that because we're sitting here. This isn't over. There's something even worse than that." Chris folds her arms across her chest, trying to appear indignant, but her eyes seem to apologizing for something they know isn't their fault.

I sigh and stand up. "This is the new one. I... I used to go through my landscape once a week, to see if I could get rid of Marcus. But I went in a few weeks ago, and... well, I haven't been able to go through since." I look at her imploringly. "When I open that door, something is going to happen that will make me utterly helpless. So before I do, you understand that you can't tell anyone what you just saw, right?" She nods. "Okay. Also, do whatever you can to pull me out of this. Scream. Kick me. Hit me. Wake me up. I sat on the floor of that room for forty minutes last time. I just... okay?"

"Of course." She says, and I open the door.

Eric's cold eyes pierce through my skull. He wears a wicked smile that does not reach them. "Guess it's a good thing you picked training the initiates instead of leadership. Cause then I would've gotten the job and it seems that my knife throwing skills aren't on par with yours, Four. It just... slipped a little. Oops." He winks and shoves past me and Chris and pushes his way out the door. Tris lies on the floor.

There are six knives lodged in her abdomen. She is surrounded by a pool of her own blood. She mumbles something that sounds like my name, and I see tears streaming down her face. "Help." She manages.

I take the three necessary steps to kneel beside her. I reach to pull out a knife, but my hand passes through her like air. I can't touch her. I can't help. Just like last time. My vision tunnels. "Tris." I whisper. She looks at the ceiling, her eyes full of fear. "Tris," I say, louder this time. "Tris! TRIS!" I am screaming now. Her name roars from lips over and over, like a haunting melody.

I feel something break inside of me as she whispers, "Tobias... please... where... please... help..."

I want to hold her. I want to feel her life expanding my own. I want her to see me. To know that I am here. That I won't leave, not for anything.

"Please don't..." I can't say anything. I feel the tears I tried to hold back spilling out of my eyes involuntarily.

"I," She starts, and though I know she has no idea I'm there, I know she's talking to me. "I... love you..." She says. I bite my lip and reach my had to her face. ANd even though it passes through, I feel her.

The light dies in her eyes, and I am back to screaming her name. "NO! Tris, no! Tris! Please, God, no... Please! Tris!"

* * *

><p>"Four. Four! FOUR!" Christina's voice breaks through the barrier. I look at her. "It's not real." She tells me. "You are in a landscape. None of this is real." I shake my head vigorously. She kicks me in the shin as hard as she can.<p>

"Ow! What was that for? I just watched my girlfriend die! Are you kidding me?" I yell at her.

"Wake. Up. Now." She says, punctuating each word with another kick to the shin. "Tris is right outside those doors if you just WAKE UP!"

That gets me. I look at her, and it dawns on me that she is telling the truth. Her mascara is smudged and there is eyeliner running down her cheek. She is Tris' best friend. She's upset too. But she can see through the pain. She offers me a hand, and I take it, letting her guide me through the fog. As I stand, the lights come up, and we are back in the white walled room.

"How long was I-" I start to say, but she cuts me off.

"About five minutes. But I got through. You okay?" I nod and look to the glass window. I see Tris there, waiting anxiously for us. I run out the door, with Chris not far behind.

Tris comes up to me and tries to say something, but I shut her up with a kiss. I run my hands through her hair and she wraps her own around my neck. I pull away my face, and pull her tightly to my chest. I stay like that for a minute before I let her go. She looks at me as I release her. "I love you." I say to her. I nod and take a breath.

"I love you too. What... What happened in there? You guys didn't jump until the third fear and it all looked differen-" She stops when she sees the expression on my face. I just shake my head a little, and she responds, "Okay."

"WELL?" Peter demands.

Christina glares at him. "We can do this back at the apartment. Give him a second. The guy's only got four fears, so he doesn't sweat the small stuff. And coming from someone who just went through that WITH him, _I _need a minute."


	8. Chapter 7: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth gets reviews from other famous authors. I get reviews from other fantabulous fanfictioners. Who's to say which makes a person more esteemed?**

**(Personally, I'd much rather have you guys, you are amazing and I love you so much.) (Although, it would be SO awesome to work with Theo James and Ansel Elgort.)**

Tris P.O.V.

My eyes move from face to face in an attempt to keep themselves dry. Both of my hands are wrapped around a single one of Tobias', gripping it tightly. My nerves are causing my stomach to twist like a wet rag, and Tobias has his face buried in my neck and shoulder. Knowing him, it is not a sign of fear or need of protection, but rather a need _to_ protect.

I've been through his landscape. What I saw was not what I know.

What are they hiding?

I bite my lip as Christina speaks. Her fingers are laced with Will's, and her knuckles are white. "I wish that I didn't have to go through that. I can't believe he does it as often as he does. All I can say is that you should all be thankful that you did not see what I just saw." She says. I look at her, grateful that she is doing this, and scared of what she will say next. She continues, "Going through someone else's fear landscape isn't usually that scary. Because there's little things that only you are scared of. But for someone to have four fears, and for some of them to be like _that_? I found out today that I have more in common with Four than I thought. He's claustrophobic. That was his first fear." A few people raise their eyebrows.

"He's afraid of himself, of the power he potentially has. He has to kill someone every time he goes through that thing." There are thoughtful glances cast in our direction.

Chris hesitates. "...Heights." She says. I nod, wondering why it would be third in the landscape this time around.

"And..." I hold my breath. "You." She says, looking at me. I furrow my eyebrows at her. "To be more specific... You dying. And him not being able to help you."

Tobias still has his head in the crevice of my neck. I pull it up with my fingers, and I can tell by the distant tears in his eyes that match my own that Christina is telling the truth. I lean my head back on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"You're lying." Peter says to Christina. I hold my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying. Not completely, but you're hiding something about the height fear. And judging by your heartfelt little speech at the beginning there, I'd say Four has a fear that's a bit more distressing." Peter guesses.

She opens her mouth to say something, but Tobias beats her to the punch. "My father." Christina and I both gape at him in shock. He squeezes my side reassuringly. "You don't get all the details. But my father... he beat my mom and I. A lot. The tattoos on my back cover up the scars from his whippings. So that's my third fear. Happy?" He is surprisingly calm, considering the fact that he just revealed his biggest secret in the entire world.

Peter looks shocked. Zeke looks angry at Peter. "What?" He spits at Peter. "Not what you were expecting? Maybe you shouldn't have pushed so hard, you little piece of-"

"Zeke, don't." Tobias talks over him and cuts him off.

He looks at me and nods slowly, as if telling me it's time to let go. "Now, Eric and Peter are untrustworthy assholes, but can I trust the rest of you, right?" Peter is still looking where Zeke was moments ago, obviously petrified. Eric's smug little smirk has been wiped off of his face.

Tobias leans toward Eric and says in a low, absolutely terrifying, and, to be honest, dead sexy voice, "Sixteen years of that, and I can still kick your ass. And that's just because you remind me of him. You spill, and I'll have proper motivation." It's the first time any of us have seen Eric look scared.

All Tobias has to do is look at Peter and his eyes go wide. So much for being scary and evil.

"I guess it takes a little dauntless for everybody to be candor," Uriah says quietly.

Lynn's eyes dart up from her lap, where she was wringing her hands. "Does that mean you're going to stop using the word 'Pansycake'?"

He shakes his head furiously. "Not even if you dangle me headfirst over the chasm by my ankles." He says adamantly.

* * *

><p>I feel like there's been a balloon on my chest, and I've been waiting for somebody to pop it. And now they have, but they're still holding the sharp edged knife over me.<p>

Tobias looks back at me, because I have been staring at him in silence, along with the rest of the group, for a few minutes. He motions his head towards one of the bedrooms. "Zeke," he says. "You mind if we talk for a minute in your room?"

Zeke shakes his head, so I get up and Tobias follows, taking my hand and leading me through the doorway. He shuts the door and immediately almost crushes me with a hug, but it's nice. I can feel him breathing a little heavier than usual into my hair. "Are you okay?" I ask gently, scared for him.

He sighs a little. "I should've just gotten a blanket." He says, with no humor at all in his voice. He loosens his grip and pulls away far enough so that he can see my face. He looks at me for a solid minute before he says anything. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I ask incredulously. "What for?" It's as if he can't meet my eyes, but can't seem to break eye contact, either.

"I put you through this. I made you worry about the things that were mine to worry about. I made you lie to your friends, just like I have. I made you do a lot of things that no one should have to do but me. I roped you into all of this." He finally looks away, down at the floor. "And I'm sorry."

"Hey!" I say, practically scolding him. "You look at me." He does. "You _let_ me do all those things. I _want_ to worry about you. If I didn't, who would? I love you, okay? I'm in love with you. And that means it's my job to care about you and worry, and lie to anyone I have to. So, shut up. This is _my_ choice. _Mine._ So get over yourself. I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this."

He leans down to my height and brushes his lips against mine, and tries to pull away much too quickly. I place my hands on the back of his neck and hold him there. He does not complain, but is also much stronger than I am, and after a moment or two, pulls back. He smiles at me. "I love you too."

And then he wraps his arms around me again, and I place my ear against his heart, and I hear it beating. "Are you going to be okay if we go out there? With everyone knowing?" I half whisper.

"I'll be fine." He breathes. "I've got you."


	9. Chapter 8: Turning Red

**Okay, I'm such a horrible person. I started writing this chapter in freaking April. Please don't hate me. Oh, God. Anyway, huge procrastinator that I am, I finished the last like two paragraphs today, and I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating way sooner. I am in summer stage and this week and next, so hopefully in breaks and after 3 pm I will write more and get closer to finishing this story, but the week after that, TEN HOUR TECH REHEARSALS! YAY! NOT. Anywho, here's chapter eight, I hope you like it, and I PROMISE that you will have at least two more updates by next week.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth. I am me. Which is why I am still able to be grounded by my parents and not allowed to go to Hershey Park, which is why I have the opportunity to write more of this story.**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews, I love hearing from you guys, and especially for me, it means the world that you guys care enough and are interested in my story enough to read it and comment on it, so thank you so much.**

Tobias P.O.V.

Every second brings a new glance. Every moment brings another thought racing through my mind. Every minute brings us closer to noise, for the silence and shock is starting to fade, or at least, they are good at hiding it.

Tris and I are back in the living room, in the circle once again, and we have been for ten minutes. And not once have I been chosen. They seem to be avoiding me at all costs. They seem to think that I will not notice their fast-fading stares, but what they do not know is that I have become accustomed to the mere presence of others. I know when someone is looking at me. I know when someone enters a room, without turning around, without any hint of sound. So, yeah, I notice.

Will looks around, trying to pinpoint his next victim. "Tris." He decides. "Candor or Dauntless?"

She gives Uriah a wary look as she answers, "Candor." But Uriah says nothing. He's only used the word pansycake on Peter and Eric since we got back from the fear landscape. The two people he sees as real cowards.

"Okay. What is your... most embarrassing childhood memory?" Will asks Tris.

She thinks about this for a moment. "That would have to be... Oh, I got it. When I was maybe five, my mom had to go with my dad to some big meeting for the council, so I kinda held onto her leg so she wouldn't leave us all by ourselves at this lady's house, and the leader of Abnegation chewed me out in front of everybody for selfishly trying to keep my mother all to myself, so I started crying in front of everybody." She recounts.

I stare at her. I remember that story. I was seven. My parents went to that meeting, too. And I wasn't allowed to stay home by myself, so I was going to go to the Robinsons', some friends of my mothers. So were the Priors, I guess. I remembered a little girl crying after my dad yelled at her for wanting her own mother. "That was you?" I ask her.

Her eyes widen. "You were there for that? Oh, God, that makes it worse." She smiles a little. So do I, remembering a little Beatrice Prior, in her gray clothes, her eyes big and round as she watched her mom and dad walk away, but five minutes later, she was playing with her brother and neighbors.

She looks away, her eyes scanning the room. She lands on, "Shauna. Candor or Dauntless?"

Shauna flashes a mischievous grin. "Dauntless."

"I dare you to prank call Max, pretending you're drunk, profess your undying love for him, and tell him that you want to have his babies." Tris finishes her dare with a devilish smile.

"Oh my God, how did you even come up with that?" Will says, shocked.

Tris shrugs. "Maybe I'm not as much of a stiff as everybody thinks." She stares at Shauna. "Well?"

"Oh, I'll do it. This sounds fun." Shauna agrees. Christina hands her a cell phone. She dials and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" Max's voice rasps through the phone.

"Hiii, Maxy." Shauna fake slurs.

"Who is this?"

"Who else would it be, silly? It's Shauna, duh. Now, why don't you come over so we can do the dirty? I just want to tell you how much I love you."

"Shauna? What the hell? I thought you were, like, way into Zeke."

Shauna and Zeke both blushed a furious shade of red, but she continued. "Come on, I thought it was obvious that I'm all yours, baby. I mean, don't you think our babies would be gorgeous? I just wanna have lots of them, with you and only you."

I stifle my laughter, while Tris shakes as she muffles her giggles in my shoulder.

"Are you drunk?" Max asks.

"Drunk on love for you, baby. Now, come on, what do you say?"

"I'm really confused. And you're really drunk. Maybe we'll talk about this when you're sober, or... I gotta go." And he hangs up the phone. Everyone cracks up.

"Oh my God, that was amazing." Tris says through laughter.

Shauna takes a small bow. "Alright, Christina. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Uh, Candor." She decides.

"When was your first kiss?"

Chris blushes. "Um, I was eleven, and I kissed this boy named Henry under the lunch table at school." She answers.

She looks around for a target. She smiles thoughtfully as she says, "Zeke. Candor or Dauntless?"

Zeke glances at me, then back at Christina. "Candor." Uriah says nothing.

"Why'd you blush when Max said he thought Shauna liked you?" Chris asks him.

Once again, Zeke goes a deep shade of red. "Uh..." He hesitates. For the first time since I've known him, he looks scared, then his determined facade returns. He turns to Shauna. "I've liked you since we were in initiation and I saw you laughing when we were playing paintball and everyone finally got to shoot Eric, even his own teammates. There was this neon light that made your smile glow, and that's when I knew I didn't want to be just friends with you."

I see smiles creep onto the faces of Christina, Tris, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lauren. Even Lynn has a small smirk etched across her mouth.

Zeke bites his lip, waiting for an answer as Shauna stares back at him. In a swift movement, she takes his face in her hands and kisses him. After about 20 seconds, she pulls back. "I've liked you since we were seven and you let me in front of you in the cake line." She grins.


End file.
